Framework configuration members form a framework structure of a vehicle, and include a front pillar, a center pillar, a rear pillar, a roof side rail, a rocker, and the like. The front pillar is provided in a front portion of the vehicle. The center pillar is provided in a center portion of the vehicle in a longitudinal direction. The rear pillar is provided in a rear portion of the vehicle. The roof side rail is provided in an upper portion of the vehicle. The rocker is provided in a lower portion of the vehicle.
The framework structure of the vehicle is known in which the absorption of an impact is efficiently performed by controlling a deformation mode of the framework configuration member, which results from a side collision or the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle side body structure that includes a side sill that is provided in each of right and left lower portions of a vehicle body so as to extend in the longitudinal direction; a side roof rail that is provided in each of right and left upper portions of the vehicle body so as to extend in the longitudinal direction; the center pillar that is provided in each of right and left side portions of the vehicle body so as to extend in a vertical direction, and has upper and lower ends joined to the side roof rail and the side sill, respectively; and sill reinforcement portions that are provided along the side sill from the lower end of the center pillar at spots equally spaced apart in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body. In the vehicle side body structure, a pair of sill reinforcement portions counteracts a torsional force exerted on the center pillar, and thus suppresses a torsional deformation of the center pillar.